La elegí para ti
by mizuki-95
Summary: Gruvia Month Día 7 Que importa el significado de una flor si tu persona especial es quien te la regala


Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

 **La Elegí Para Ti  
**

* * *

Crocus, la capital del reino de Fiore es una ciudad enorme y llena de vida, en ella se encuentra el jardín botánico más grande y hermoso del país pero las plantas han estado sufriendo a causa de una ola de calor que ha afectado a toda la región, por esta razón Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser miembros de Fairy Tail, gremio ganador de los últimos juegos mágicos, fueron llamados por los encargados del jardín en un intento por asegurar el bienestar de las plantas.

Las habilidades de los magos fueron de mucha ayuda, pero ambos tuvieron que permanecer un mes entero en la capital antes de que la ola de calor comenzara a ceder, para Juvia fue como estar en el cielo, a excepción de cuando dormían, ella y Gray estaban siempre juntos, para el mago de hielo la experiencia no fue tan placentera, después de todo no le gustaba el calor, aun así lograron cumplir satisfactoriamente su misión.

Aparte de la gran recompensa por su trabajo, una amable anciana encargada del lugar le dijo a Juvia que si deseaba podía llevarse una planta decorativa como regalo, la maga de agua entusiasmada comenzó a buscar una flor que llamara su atención, casi de inmediato vio una flor azul que tenía un único tallo recto y sus hojas, que nacían a partir de la base del tallo eran largas y acanaladas, la encargada le dijo a Juvia que aquella flor se llamaba Asfódelo y su significado era corazón abandonado, la maga de inmediato la dejo y comenzó a buscar otra.

Luego de buscar unos minutos llamó su atención una jardinera llena de claveles y de todos los colores que había tomó uno amarillo, la anciana le comentó que los claveles amarillos significaban desdén, rechazo o desilusión, una vez más la maga dejó la planta en su lugar, suspiró resignada y siguió su búsqueda, Gray sentado bajo un gran árbol miraba a lo lejos como Juvia pasaba por todas las jardineras y buscaba en todas las macetas, estaba algo aburrido y deseaba irse a casa para no tener que lidiar con el calor de aquella ciudad que aún no disminuía del todo, pero ver a Juvia pasear por aquel lugar no era tan malo, mientras tanto Juvia encontró los crisantemos y una vez más eligió el Amarillo cuyo significado era amor olvidado o escasez de amor, decepcionada lo dejo en su lugar.

Estaba decidido, el amarillo era un mal color, Juvia siguió buscando hasta que se topó con una genciana azul, era más bien una planta medicinal pero a la maga de agua le gusto el color y la flor le pareció hermosa, pero una vez más el significado, dolor o huida la desanimó, las cosas siguieron así por lo menos una hora más y cada vez que Juvia elegía una flor la encargada le explicaba el desafortunado significado, Gray miraba como el ánimo de la maga decaía con cada flor que elegía, no le agradaba ver a Juvia triste así que se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Juvia estaba sentada en el piso, a la orilla de una jardinera viendo los Jacintos purpuras, que significaban pesar o aflicción, no entendía por qué las flores tan bonitas podían tener significados tan tristes, estaba a punto de disculparse con la amable anciana encargada y decirle a Gray que quería irse a casa cuando escuchó la voz del mago de hielo tras ella…

—¿Qué pasa ya te rendiste?—preguntó Gray.

—Cuando Juvia era una niña las personas solían decir que ella solo atraía la infelicidad, en momentos como este Juvia suele pensar que es cierto—dijo la maga afligida abrazando sus rodillas.

Gray miró los ojos de Juvia, parecía que en cualquier momento podía comenzar a llorar y sintió como si algo presionara su pecho, tomó asiento junto a ella y dio un gran suspiro.

—Así que por eso estas tan triste, que importa lo que digan los demás—dijo Gray tratando de sonar indiferente—además esas son cosas del pasado así que nunca debes de pensar eso de ti misma otra vez.

—Gray-sama tiene razón—dijo Juvia.

La maga de agua sonrió al responderle a Gray, pero no engañaba al mago de hielo, el podía notar que solo trataba de ocultar su tristeza así que mientras la maga seguía sentada mirando las flores Gray se paró y comenzó a buscar una flor que llamara su atención y la encontró, tomó la pequeña maceta y se la llevó a Juvia.

—¿Qué te parece esta?—preguntó el mago.

—Es muy linda Gray-sama, pero ¿cuál es su significado?—cuestionó la peliazul.

—Que importa el significado, te la estoy regalando yo—dijo el mago algo molesto—pero si no te gusta…

—¡A Juvia le encanta! la cuidara y atesorara sin importar el significado—dijo la maga entusiasmada.

—Bien, entonces vámonos hace un calor espantoso—expresó Gray.

Gray y Juvia comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, se despidieron de la encargada y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Magnolia, la anciana los miraba alejarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro preguntándose si acaso Gray tenía idea de lo que acababa de regalar y por supuesto de que la tenía, su maestra Ur conocía mucho de flores, una vez ella creó unas iguales con hielo, le dio una a él y una a Lyon luego les contó que aquella era una peonia blanca y su significado encajaba muy bien con los sentimientos que ella tenía por sus alumnos, esta vez aquella flor representaba muy bien lo que Gray sentía por Juvia, el significado era: estoy agradecido de tenerte.

* * *

La verdad no se mucho de flores así que estuve investigando, espero no haberme equivocado, antes de que me lo digan, sé que normalmente las chicas elegirían una rosa o un tulipán o un girasol pero no hubiera pegado con el propósito de mi fic XD así que les pido una disculpa si las flores son algo raras, ahora si díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Este también es algo corto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva será bien recibida.

Si lo desean pueden entrar a mi perfil donde están los links de mis redes sociales, Facebook, Tumblr y DeviantArt apenas estoy empezando así que si te gusta lo que hago los likes, favoritos, reblogueos, llamas y demás me ayudarían mucho, sin más por el momento…

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
